


In Regards to Life and Love

by whalefairyfandom12



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalefairyfandom12/pseuds/whalefairyfandom12
Summary: In which Dan is in Barcelona after the Grand Prix Final and Phil convinces him to go skating at the local rink.or the completely self indulgent Yuri On Ice AU I wrote instead of being productive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke but somehow I got a little carried away. Oops?

    Though Dan had all but grown up on the ice, family rinks like the one he was at now were a rare haunt of his. Children giggled as they knocked into one another, the low hum of pop music running underneath the din of conversation. He and Phil were still in Barcelona, and for some reason his coach had been strangely enthusiastic about going to one of the local, casual rinks before they left. Dan hadn't been about to refuse, particularly in the face of Phil’s ability to conjure puppy dog eyes to rival Makkachin. 

    His skates were almost laced up when a girl’s voice caught his attention from the seat beside him. “Is that Phil Lester?”

    A squeal, then “Oh my god he’s even hotter in person! Do you think he’d take a picture with me?” 

    Dan tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile, lingering as he pulled on his gloves. A short time ago he would’ve had the same reaction to seeing Phil, but it was funny how much could change in the space of a few months. He pulled his hood up, ducking his head and hiding his face. If they recognized him it was game over. 

    “I still can’t believe he’s returning to competitive figure skating! I wonder if he and Dan are still going to skate together. Their pair skating…” she trailed off, pressing a hand to her heart. 

    “I think Phil’s staying on as his coach,” her friend said. She nudged her. “Does someone have a crush? Felicia and Phan--Phanlicia.”

    Felicia rolled her eyes. “You know I love you, you twat. But come on, a pair of charming, sweet, sexy as hell figure skaters? Who wouldn’t have a crush.”

    “Fine, you have a point. Dan’s  _ Eros  _ performance was almost enough to turn me straight,” her girlfriend sighed wistfully. “Phil’s definitely a top, though.”

    Dan choked on his own spit. Really, he should be used to it by now. Chris never lost the chance to show him the latest speculation on his and Phil’s relationship, and debating who topped was one of the tamer conversation topics. Besides, they weren't  _ wrong _ . 

   Felicia squealed--a high pitched note of enthusiasm that was sort of cute even if it did shatter Dan’s eardrums. “He’s skating this way!”

    Phil skated neatly to a stop in front of Dan, doing a small spin in place. The golden blades of his skates flashed under the lights surrounding the rink, 

    “Show off,” Dan said, rolling his eyes with resigned fond exasperation.

   Phil bowed dramatically, kissing his hand. “Only for you.”

    He grinned, pushing off his hood and fixing his fringe. He grabbed Phil’s hand, climbing to his feet and pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Beside him, Felicia made an eeping sound, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. “What took you so long?”

    Phil made a face, handing him a bright orange sticker. Dan stuck it on the left pocket of his coat, smoothing it out gently. “The line was a lot longer than I thought it'd be.” 

   “Y-You’re Dan Howell,” Felicia squeaked. Her face turned bright red, and she looked like she wanted to sink into the ground. 

   Phil gave him a look. “Have you been terrorizing innocent bystanders again?”

    Dan threw his hands in the air and smiled; the perfect picture of innocence. “I would never.”

    For some reason Phil doesn't look convinced. “Hmm. If you say so.” 

    “Can...can we...do you think we could take a picture?” Felicia asked, eyes wide and hands trembling. Dan felt a burst of sympathy--he knew what it was like to meet someone you looked up to and be terrified. He was Phil Trash #1, after all. 

    “Of course!” Phil said. “What’s your name?”

    “I'm Felicia and that’s Esther, my girlfriend.” 

    Phil’s eyes drifted towards her hands, something akin to recognition flickering in his expression at the sight. He accepted her phone, opening the camera and holding it out. Felicia and Esther gathered to his left and Phil reached out a tentative arm, wrapping it around the former’s shoulders and squeezing gently. Dan held his fingers up in peace sign, grinning as Phil clicked the camera button. He gave Esther a hug goodbye, glancing over to see Phil whisper something in Felicia’s ear. 

    The girl gave him a watery smile, pulling Dan into a final hug. “Thank you,” she said softly. “Good luck.”

    “You too,” Dan said, watching as the two skated off hand in hand. He wondered if he would ever see either of them again--he hoped so but he knew it wasn’t likely.

    Phil bumped him with his shoulder. “You ready?” 

    Dan nodded, curling his fingers tighter around his boyfriend’s and following him onto the ice. “Stay close to me,” he said softly. The cold metal of their rings warmed between their palms, and he couldn’t help the smile that flitted across his lips.

    Phil squeezed his hand, returning the smile. “Always.”


End file.
